Robin Mania, the Story Continues!
by Infinite Alpha-Omega 1
Summary: Indirect Sequel to Robin Mania, I guess you could read it alone but it would be wise to read the first one. "It had been one week since the team had brought Robin back from the warehouse, one week since he had almost died, one week since Batman had taken him back to Gotham, and one week since anyone League and Young Justice had heard from either of them..."
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so you people are probably wondering what happened to my story Robin Mania the Story Continues, well here's a quick explanation: MY MUSE WAS ON AN EXTENDED VACATION AND REFUSED TO COME BACK SO I HAD TO GO OUT AND FIND A NEW ONE! Oh and did you guys hear that Young Justice Invasion has gone on hiatus AGAIN! WHY cruel world WHY? Any who, well this story is going to be a lot different from the one that's up now, sorry 'bout that. So I am going to write-  
Robin: JUST GET ON WITH IT!  
Me: I thought you said you weren't going to appear in this story due to me almost killing you a whole bunch of times in the last one.  
Robin: I am here to make you get on with it!  
Me: Yea… I got that.  
Robin: Nenorociţi fangirls stupide şi lor fu-  
Batman: Robin watch your tongue.  
Robin: -grins guiltily…- Ooops sorry.  
Me: -to all fangirls- Unless you really want to know what he said I would strongly suggest you don't look that up on a translator.**  
_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice any of the Team, Justice League of America any of the members, or anything actually, except for the plot the plot I own…_

Chapter 1

It had been one week since the team had brought Robin back from the warehouse, one week since he had almost died, one week since Batman had taken him back to Gotham, and one week since anyone League and Young Justice had heard from either of them. Let's just say that everyone was on edge, Batman had supposedly stopped coming to the Watchtower and that put the entire League on high alert. Whatever was going on in Gotham that require Batman and Robin to drop all communications must be bad. So they waited in agonizing silence for the Dynamic Duo to report in. But no such luck. That is until one day…

"Guys, I'm bored. Man I wish the Bats would call already, this place is creepily silent without Rob!" Wally whines from his upside down position on the couch.

"Then do something 'bout it Baywatch stop complaining. Batman will call when he is ready to!" Artemis snaps, but she too was worried. 'Why isn't he contacting us? What could be so bad that it requires radio and physical silence!' She thinks.

"Wait! Don't you live in Gotham?"

"Yes… why?"

"Well then you should know where the Bats and Rob are!" Wally says looking excited over the idea.

"Look, just because I live there doesn't mean I'm buddy-buddy with Batman and Robin Kid Genius. Besides even Gotham hasn't seen the Duo in a week, well no physically they see the remainders of bad guys who they captured but never the Dark Knight or his partner." Artemis finishes that sentence in a thoughtful manner.

"Well there goes my last chance of finding out what happened!" Wally says looking even more down heartened than before. Artemis felt guilty at crushing the redhead's last hope of finding out where Batman and Robin went, but she didn't do anything about it.

"Do you think they could be on a mission?" Megan asks coming in with a plate of cookies, over the past week she had perfected the recipe and now the fridge and kitchen were pretty much buried in cookies and cookie trays.

"Unlikely, unless it's a private Gotham matter the DK would have notified the League about it." Wally says sounding bored. He picks up a cookie and eats it half heartedly.

"Oh." Megan says dejectedly.

"Do not feel badly Megan, Batman and Robin are some of the most experience League and Team members, there was probably something private that required their attention." Kaldur says from his spot on the couch with the book Pride and Prejudice, Robin had given it to him for Christmas last year.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Kal, but Robin would have told me if it was a personal matter." Wally says sadly. Kaldur frowns and looks thoughtful.

"Just because he's your best friend doesn't mean he tells you everything idiot!" Artemis snaps angrily, the speedster was really trying her patients for pessimists and now she had finally snapped.

"So! He tells me a lot, and if it was that personal he would just tell me it was personal!" Wally shouts back, soon the two get into a huge argument over the concept of private matters and why they are called private.

"QUIET!" Conner roars from his place on the couch, everyone jumps and Megan yelps in shock. "Uh… Hi."*

"What?" Artemis snaps at the clone testily.

"All of you arguing isn't going to get Robin back and it isn't going to force Batman to call, so just. Be. Quiet." Conner says coolly. Wally who had been near the clone backs away quickly as to get away before Conner got really angry.

"So what do we do? Wait? What if Robin is hurt, what if he's in danger what if he di-" Megan starts buts chokes on the last word and tears begin coming down her face, Conner sees his girlfriend in distress and wraps his arms around her.

"Waiting is all we can do, if Robin's hurt Batman will take care of it and if he's in danger then the best place for his would be with Batman. Robin's NOT dead, I would know it!" Wally says spastically, he was really now getting worried. 'I would know if he was dead, I mean what type of friend would I be if I didn't. I mean there has to be some type of sign you get if someone who's a brother to you in everything but blood dies right?'

"We must have faith in Batman's judgment. He is Robin's mentor after all he will keep him from harms way."

Dark Alleyway, City, Some Country, Planet Earth….

A boy rushes down the street, his clothes are torn badly, he's bleeding, and he looks like he hasn't had a bath in a week. Truthfully he didn't know when he had last had a bath. Or anything to eat. Right now all he wanted to do was get away from the strange people that had been following him since he woke up in the middle of no where.

"There he is! Get him, the master wants him alive idiot! Put that gun away before you shoot someone's eye out!*" A man in a black trench coat yells at his burly partner.

"De ce mă urmăresc, ce vrei!"* The boy shouts and rushes into an alleyway. The men laugh cruelly.

"No way is the kid getting away, it's a dead end." They walk into the alley calmly and see the kid trying to climb the fence. He was almost to the top but the burly man grabs his ankle and yanks him down.

"Du-te departe, nu vreau să te rănesc!"* The boy shouts, the men look at each other looking confused.

"What did you say kid? Speak English for Go#a%^ sakes!" The man had a thick Brooklyn accent with a Marmara brand cigar sticking out of his mouth. He smelled like alcohol and otherworldly stenches that clearly say "Don't trust me I'm a bad guy who wants to bash your brains out with a crowbar I have hidden in my cliché trench coat then stuff you into my very cliché black van with tinted windows and hold you for ransom!"

"I think we've caught our kid boss." The second man says in a thick Bostonian accent. They corner the small boy, but he launches himself into the air and lands several kicks onto the men causing them to fly back into the dumpster.

"Next time you decide to pick on a person, pick someone who has fewer brains than you do idiotilor"* He scoffs then picks their pockets and walks away like nothing had happened. A few hours later a man with raven hair and striking blue eyes comes across them unconscious and examines the scene.

"He was here I know it." He says softly to his counterpart, a girl with firey red hair.

"Yes, but why were these guys after him?" She asks.

"I don't know, but obviously something happened considering how he was acting a few days ago." The man sighs and leaves the scene.

"We should tell his team, they deserve to know what happened." The girl says hesitantly.

"NO! This is Gotham business, and I do not want to entire Justice League stalking Gotham because Robin's gone missing!" The man snaps and then he walks away swiftly. The girl follows pursuit; neither of them realized that he was closer than they thought.

'Robin's gone missing, ha wait until they see him after my master gets his hands on him.' A boy dressed all in black steps out of the shadows, his hair is black but his eyes, his eyes were a startling bright blue almost sky blue but more unusual. "Wait until their precious Dickey bird comes back, they will certainly love the surprise he has planned for all of them." The boy laughs darkly then disappears into the shadows from whence he came...

**OK TELL ME THE TRUTH, DID YOU LIKE THAT? I MEAN IT WASN'T AWEFUL RIGHT? Ok I'm going to stop talking in caps. Honestly I didn't think it would turn out that nicely. I hope you liked it as much as I did!  
Robin: What the h$ll, you made me evil!  
Me: No I didn't.  
Robin: Yes you did that last paragraph proves it!  
Me: Nope it doesn't you'll find out when the next chapter comes out!  
Robin: -groan- I'm EVIL GRR when I get my hands on you…  
Kid Flash: DUDE KEEP TO THE PG RATING! There are kids reading this!  
Robin: -blushes- I- her- it's not what it looks like I swear!  
Batman: ROBIN WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SWEARING!  
Me: Eeeeks! –runs away before the fight gets to the point where it could cause World War III- SAVE YOURSELVES IT'S BATMAGEDON!**

***Anyone who got the TV show reference I was making and tells me in reviews get's invisible Batcookies! (::)  
*Why are you chasing me? What do you want!  
*Go away! I don't want to hurt you!  
*Idiots.**

**VVVVVV  
VVVVV  
VVVVV  
VVVVV  
VVVVV  
VVVVV  
VVVVV  
VVVVV  
VVVV  
VVVV  
VVV  
VVV  
VVVVVVV  
VVVVVV  
VVVVV  
VVVV  
VVV  
VV  
V**

**OOH WHAT'S THAT BLUE BUTTON DOWN THERE? CLICK TO FIND OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here's Chapter 2, I just want to let you know that my muse is the best muse in the world since she helped write that first chapter you saw! Anyways… on with the story!  
Robin: Still made me evil…  
Me: I thought we went over this already!  
Robin: I hate you.  
Me: -grabs Robin and kisses his a whole bunch- I love you too Robbiepoo Ooh I rhymed.  
Robin: Now you're wasting my time…  
Me: Oh don't be such a leamon lime.  
Fangirls of the World: STOP WASTING ALL OUR TIME WITH YOUR REDICULOUS RHYMES!  
Me: -eeps-Uh, geesh just having a little fun…  
Everyone: JUST GET ON WITH IT!  
**_Disclaimer In Chappy 1_

Chapter 2

"Guys, I think something's wrong." Wally says a week and three days later. The team looks at him with interested expressions.

"Think something is wrong with what?" Megan asks cautiously, she saw Wally's expression and it wasn't good.

"Not what, Who. Guys, I think Robin's gone missing…" Wally says nervously.

"What!" Artemis gasps.

"Robin doesn't just go missing!" Conner says sounding just as shocked.

"We should not worry; no one has said anything about Robin going missing. If he had Batman would've told the League right away." Kaldur says in the calm collected voice that only he could pull off.

"Yes, I mean Batman isn't one to deny help when it comes to Robin. He would've alerted the League to his disappearance if it had happened." Megan says confidently. That confidence is crushed when a whole bunch of bickering and yelling comes down the hall in the form of Black Canary, Flash, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Superman, Martian Manhunter, Batman and lastly Wonder Woman.

"Why on Earth did you keep it a secret?" Black Canary yells looking furious.

"My protégé my business." Is all Batman replies with.

"Who cares if he's your protégé! We all care for him just as much as you do!" Flash adds on angrily.

"Yes, but you do not know anything about him personally, and secondly I don't need you or the entire League rampaging all over Gotham looking for one person!" Batman says sharply.

"You should have just asked for help." Green Arrow says calmly.

"I do not require help. I only told you because you kept pestering me about it!" Batman growls. This causes the team and most of the Leaguers nearby to jump and step away from Batman.

"Yes, but in the case of Robin, we all wish to help." Aquaman replies smoothly. Batman glares at him, and he steps back.

"I. Do. Not. Need. Help." He says again although this time it's much angrier.

"You are being stubborn." Superman says angrily.

"So says the man with super strength but hasn't the strength to accept his son?" Batman scoffs. Conner who was listening in like the rest of the group stiffens noticeably, Megan places a reassuring arm on his shoulder calming him down.

"Listen to the others Batman. Robin may be your protégé and son, but we all consider him one of our own family. You withheld information from the League that is why we are angry. Had you told us sooner maybe Robin would be back by now." Wonder Woman scolds the Dark Knight.

"I've said it once and I'll say it again, if I were to go to you with every situation that Robin and I get ourselves into then I wouldn't be a hero and neither would Robin. So stop yelling at me and let me track his utility belt!" Batman shouts the last part causing everyone in the room to jump at the sudden loss of cool.

"Uh Batman, can I ask you a question?" Megan squeaks in fear as he turns to face her, his expression clearly stated I do not want to be bothered.

"You just did, go ahead." He answers stonily.

"Um… what happened to Robin? We heard your conversation and are worried for our team mate." She says quickly. Batman sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. The team realized he looked like Robin, which was probably where he picked the habit from.

"Robin has temporarily –glare at Justice League- gone missing. I am in the process of finding him. I managed to come across a scene where he obviously stopped two thugs, but he himself was not there." Batman answers. The team immediately looks interested.

"Is there anything we can do? I mean to help your search; we could do a covert investigation of the areas he had been." Kaldur says speaking for the entire team. Batman hesitates but sighs when the League members currently in the vicinity glare at him.

"Fine. I managed to track him to a small suburb of Gotham; you are not to engage only to defend yourself if the need should arise. This is strictly covert that means no unnecessary risks to you or Robin." Batman orders.

"Yessir!" Wally says excitedly. "Um, do you know when he went missing, or even why he went missing?"

"One week ago to be exact, I noticed he had been acting strangely but did not question him thinking it was just a side effect of being captured. He did not show up after school or for dinner, Batgirl's investigations show that after school he got on a bus heading out of town. She was unsure of where it went, but all we know is that he's making his way north." Batman answers. The team gasps.

"So he just pulled a ninja act and went AWOL? Dude so not cool." Wally says grumpily, but with good humor thinking that it was just Robin pulling a prank.

"That doesn't seem like Robin's M.O." Kaldur replies casually.

"M.O. what's that?" Megan asks looking confused.

"M.O. is Modus Operandi." Artemis replies bluntly, she receives looks of surprise. "What? Honestly you'd think I just said what Batman's secret identity is!"

"What does it mean?" Megan asks.

"It means it's not what he would usually do." Kaldur replies.

"But why would Robin disappear? And without notifying anyone?" Megan says sounding more confused than ever.

"That is why we need to find him; whatever made him do this cannot be good." Batman replies.

"So basically we're just going to track him and see why he left. Easy as Pie." Wally says grinning.

"Not so easy, Batgirl and I have been tracking him from Washington D.C. to Central City, Star City, and then Gotham. We have yet to actually see him and not remnants of his being." Batman answers. Wally's face falls.

"Then we should get going correct?" Megan replies.

"Yes." With that the team rushes to the bioship and head off to the small suburb that Batman described.

Small Suburb Outside of Gotham

"Finally, those men stopped chasing me!" The boy says breathlessly. He looks over towards Gotham City, and feels a pang of homesickness. He doesn't know why but the place is familiar.

"'ey are you alone?" A woman with black hair tied up in a bun comes over to where he had been sitting. He looks down at himself and realizes that to others he must look like some criminal or juvie escaped convict.

"Uh." Is all he says before the woman hauls him off the ground and brushes off his jacket.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to 'urt 'ou. Why don't you come to my house and rest up before you continue your journey?" She smiles at him, the boy suddenly sees and image of a woman with bright red hair and beautiful blue eyes wearing a trapeze costume that she had made herself. 'Huh, where did that memory come from?' He thinks to himself as he allows the lady to guide him away.

Meanwhile…

"We're here." Megan says as she puts the bioship in camouflage mode. The team gets ready to leave, but not before they get an incoming message from Batman.

"Just recived intel from an old family friend that Robin is currently in her care, here's the address." With that Batman's face disappears and an address comes up on the screen. The team reads it then heads out to find their lost friend.

"Whoa, this place is huge!" Wally says when they arrive at a countryside mansion. The house had several floors and covered a lot of ground.

"Ah, you must be ze team zat ze Batman sent, oui?" She has a pleasant French accent along with her black hair.

"Yes ma'am we are. Is Robin ok?" Kaldur asks her. She smiles and nods then motions for them to enter the house. The enter and see Robin wearing black skinny jeans (**HOT!**) and a black leather jacket over white converse and a red t-shirt. His hair was a mess, but surprisingly his sunglasses looked untouched compared to the ripped jeans, shredded tee, and dirt all over his face.

"Robin! You are alive!" Megan says happily and rushes over to hug him. Robin jerks away at the last moment.

"Do not touch me!" He says, the team hears a note of panic in his voice. Megan steps back.

"Sorry, I was excited to-"

"Don't apologize." Robin says gruffly, averting his gaze and staring at the floor.

"Oh man, you scared the wits out of us! One whole week with no answer! Gods, Batman got the entire League involved!" Wally says with a mocking scolding tone. Robin doesn't respond just grunts and shoves his hands deeper into his jean pockets.

"Is something wrong my friend?" Kaldur asks looking worried for their little bird.

"Erh, no." Robin says hesitantly.

"Great we can bring you back to Batman, hope he doesn't go all DaddyBats on us and we can all enjoy the rest of the day in peace!" Wally says excitedly, he uses his super speed and grabs Robin's hand and drags him out the door.

"Ugh, Baywatch! Sorry for my friend's obvious lack of manners. Thank you for watching Robin for us." Artemis says politely. The woman smiles and nods.

"Anything for ze Batman and Robin." She smiles and closes the door behind them. The team then boards the bioship and heads back to the cave.

'Weird people, weirder names. Great I've been kidnapped by a bunch of physco kids who were probably brainwashed!' Robin thinks while sulking. The team noticed he was sulking but didn't say anything about it.

**Ok, please please please pretty please review! I love getting ideas and I definitely do not want to run into another writer's block! So review!  
Robin: Why should they review? In all of your stories you torture me!  
Me: Shut it or you'll meet my little friend Gustavo!  
Robin: Ha! Gustavo that's the best you could come up with?  
Me: Oh Gustavo, I think Robbie here needs a lea son in patients.  
Robin: -sees every villain he's ever fought lining up.- OH CR**!  
Batman: LANGUAGE!  
Me: Both of you had better run. –lets loose all the villains-  
R+B: I will kill you!  
Me: Not anytime soon! Boys SICK EM! Unless you want Robin to dye a painful death I strongly suggest reviewing! =) Have a pleasant day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so so so sorry about not updating for the weekend, but it was ranging from 90 to 100° Fahrenheit (That's about 32° to 38° Celsius for those who are not American or living in a territory of America that uses Fahrenheit instead of Celsius for temperature) Anyway, I give you chapter 3. This may be a bad one since the heat is still getting to me, no joke I literally spent most of the weekend in my basement sleeping or reading fanfiction and boy was it-  
Robin: JUST WRTIE THE STINKING CHAPTER!  
Me: Geesh, no need to be rude.  
Robin: I don't care I'm sick of you fangirls torturing me like this!  
Me: But I haven't even got to that part yet!  
Robin: -growls-  
Me: Ok ok on with the story since Robbie here is being a grumpy pants.  
**_Mind Link_** and **_**Memories**_  
_Disclaimer: Well this morning I got the mail and opened a letter that said I own Young Justice, but sadly it was a fake…._

Chapter 3

"So Robin where were you this past week, and WHY ON EARTH DID YOU RANDOMLY DISAPPEAR LIKE THAT?" Wally shouts, Robin flinches noticeably at the redhead's rage (**alliteration anyone?**).

"I don't remember." Robin says stiffly. 'I hope they are allies, or else I am burnt toast. I wonder what Batman will think of all this… Wait where did that thought come from?' Robin thinks to himself.

_'Uh Robin why are you arguing with yourself?'_

'Gah! Who said that?'

'I did, Aqualad. Megan opened the mind link remember.'

'Uh, no not exactly.'

'Dude! We are allies, and why on Earth are you acting so weird?'

'Shut up Baywatch, he's probably suffering from shock, which lead to temporary amnesia idiot.'

'Do I even want to know who said that?'

'I did, Artemis. Kid Idiot's brain is the size of a pea since he can't detect amnesia when it's plain obvious.'

'Hey, I'll have you know that I knew he had amnesia from the moment he first talked.'

'What ever helps you sleep at night.'

"Seriously, who are you guys? Why on earth do you call me Robin and WHERE THE HELL are you taking me?" Robin shouts panicking, 'Aim for Superboy, he's the strongest and the largest threat!' "SHUT UP STUPID VOICE!" The team stares at Robin suspiciously.

"Ok to refresh your memory, I'm Kid Flash partner to the Flash A.K.A. Barry Allen, my name's Wally West and I've been your friend for two years. I also know your secret identity which Batman forbade you to tell the rest of the team. Me, Roy Harper A.K.A. Speedy but now goes by Red Arrow and you are really close, like brothers in everything but blood." The redhead says quickly. Robin was shocked that he could understand everything that he had just said. 'Also he eats a lot.' That voice in his head says sounding bored. 'Are you Robin?' 'Maybe…' 'Not helping so shut up.' Robin felt weird arguing with himself, but decided that if the voice was helping him he might as well put up with it.

"I am Aqualad, partner to Aquaman. I am an Atlantian in case you did not remember or know, you all voted me leader until you're ready to take over. My civilian name is Kaldur'ahm but you can call me Kaldur, though you and Wally tend to go with Kal for an even shorter name." Robin looks at the tall, muscular, dark skinned man and nods slowly.

"Ok then." Is all he says.

"I'm Artemis, newest partner to Green Arrow since Red Arrow quit. I joined a few months ago." Is all the girl says. 'She is also the daughter of Sportsmaster Lawrence Crock and the Huntress, sister to Cheshire also know as Jade. Though that information is classified.' Great now the voice in his head knew more.

"Superboy, clone to Superman should he fall I was originally programmed to take his place. You, Kaldur, and Wally rescued me from Cadmus and we formed the team." The clone boy says monotonously.

"Ok Supey."

"Hey you remembered his nickname! That's good!" Wally says excitedly.

"Uh, I don't know how I knew that." Robin answers back uncertainly.

"It's ok. I'm Miss Martian, M'gann M'oorse, but you can call me Megan Morse. I came to Earth a few months back to join the team. I bake you guys' cookies!" She says happily.

"Nice to meet'cha. Sorry if I don't know who you are…" Robin says quietly trailing off.

"It's ok, we just need to figure out why you disappeared like that." Wally says grinning a grin that would make the Joker jealous.

...

_**"A storms coming up." Mystery voice says.**_

_**"Yes but we will not loose our target, the boy is mine!" A darker voice answers.**_

_**"But sir you are still weak from his attack!" Mystery voice objects.**_

_**"I will have my revenge and bird boy will be the one to receive it."**_

_**A day later…**_

_**"Be careful." Batman says to his son.**_

_**"Don't worry, it's not like I haven't been on patrol alone!" The boy says teasingly.**_

_**"I would be there but my company requires I go to their annual conference. Contact me if Joker, Two Face, or any villain that would kill you or hurt you at first sight is seen." Batman says seriously.**_

_**"I know Batman. Have a little faith in me, you are so not feeling the aster today." Robin mutters.**_

_**"Master Bruce there are reports of a storm heading towards Gotham it seems pretty large." Alfred comes into the room holding Batman's civvies attire.**_

_**"Don't worry Alfie, nothing is going to happen. I promise to contact you if anything screwy shows up or happens." With that the Boy Wonder jumps on his motorcycle and speeds away.**_

_**Later that Night…**_

_**'Man I should've worn my waterproof cape at least the storm isn't picking up.' Robin thinks sullenly. It had started to poor a few minutes ago and now the boy was soaked to the bone.**_

_**"Help! Help somebody please help, that man has stolen my purse!" Robin immediately locates the source of the cry and jumps into action.**_

_**(Sorry to lazy to write a fight scene)**_

_**"Stop!" He shouts at the masked figure. The figure turns and Robin sees a familiar face.**_

_**"Hello Robin, time for your revenge to be served." The figure says coolly.**_

_**"YOU!" Robin gasps as the figure grabs his arm and injects some sort of liquid into it. The boy collapses and passes out. The woman comes forwards and picks the body up with no trouble at all.**_

_**"What shall I do with him sir?" She asks the figure.**_

_**"Torture him for information that is if he survives the procedure." The man says cruelly. The woman then enters a black van with the man and drives away.**_

_**...**_

"Robin? ROBIN? DUDE SNAP OUT OF IT!" Robin jerks and faces the source of the yelling.

"What? Why are you yelling at me Wally!" He snaps irritably.

"You completely spaced out. We're here." Robin looks around and realizes that he had indeed spaced out and now the team was in a cave.

"Ok." Robin leaves the ship and follows the team.

"Well?" A man dressed like a bat, oh right duh Batman enters the foyer. Robin looks up at him suspiciously. 'Trust him, he gave us a home when we had none' Robin sighs and hopes that the voice is right. 'I am right idiot I'm you!' 'Then stop being annoying.' 'I can't I'm a 14 y.o. boy it's in my genes to act annoying.'

"Robin? Is it true what the team said, you have lost your memory?" Batman says quietly and softly. The team was shocked to a certain amount to hear Batman sound so concerned.

"Yes…" Is all Robin can say before he sways in place and collapses.

"ROBIN!"

"Get him to the ER now!"

"Ohmygoshohmygosh willhebeok?"

"Shut up and help out!" Are all Robin makes out before completely sinking into the blackness and fading away.

**Ok I know that was more of a filler. Was that good enough? I would love any ideas that you guys come up with for this story. I hope to make it to 20 chapters but that is probably not going to happen. Sigh I wish it would though. Oh by the way, is this story moving to fast answer honestly, since I have no idea. Oh and vote on my profile which type of story do you want me to write next for Young Justice. Ok well that's it for today. I am taking my good ol' time writing this since I do not want to risk writers block again. Review!  
Robin: No DON'T she's evil I tell you EVIL!  
Me: Do I need to call Arkham and tell them you've gone insane again?  
Robin: Uh. Nope, I'm fine toootaaally fine!  
Me: Ok then. Byes until I update this story next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok really super uber sorry for not updating like I should've, but I lost the motivation, don't ask me why but I did… anywho on with the story.  
Calliope: She's experiencing difficulties in writing plot lines so pardon any erhm…  
Robin: Bad story lines?  
Me: HEY, I am right here you know!  
Calli: More like not completely well written story lines.  
Robin: Plot holes?  
Me: GRR!  
Both Calli and Robin: HI, how was your day today? –inches away while I take out a giant frying pan…-**  
_Disclaimer: YJ is not mine so don't bug me about it!_

Chapter 4

Robin groans causing the entire team to jerk and come to attention around his bed.

"Rob! Can you hear me?" Wally asks the confused raven haired boy.

"De ce mă cuplat la aceste lucruri?" He asks holding up the wires that connected to the machines and other various objects doctors use to monitor their patients.

"What did he just say?" Conner asks looking confused. Robin glares at him and repeats the question slower.

"Dude speak ENGLISH!" Wally says exasperated.

"Eu nu vorbesc engleza? Oh ... Ne pare rut. Uh… why am I hooked up to these things?" Robin asks shortly afterwards.

"You passed out shortly after arriving, what do you remember?" Megan says soothingly.

"Uh, I remember what you guys told me, and I have a nasty headache." He answers, but truthfully he was trying to decode that nightmare he had.

"Oh, um… how do you feel?" Artemis asks. Robin frowns, and then begins pulling the monitors and other junk off of himself while answering her.

"Oh like a giant SUV hit me at 100 mph. I. Hate. Hospitals." He mutters as an afterthought.

"When do you think they'll let him out?" Wally asks Kaldur completely ignoring Robin who was giving him the bat glare.

"Canary said as soon as Batman allows him to leave."

"Uh guys, you do realize I am right here right?" Robin puts in a little irked at them talking about him with him in the room.

"Gah! But he's fine! We need to find out what happened to him, and we can't do that when he's trapped in the infirmary." Wally says sounding annoyed.

"Good News, he can leave." Canary walks into the room just at that moment.

"Yes!" Robin jumps out of the bed and stumbles almost as quickly but catches himself before the others rush over to help him. "I'm fine, I don't need you help!" He snaps impatiently.

"Take him to training." Canary says and leaves the room.

"Training! He has no memory! Is Bats trying to get him killed?" Artemis says shocked. The others nod sadly but do as Canary ordered.

**Training Room Five Minutes Later…**

"And I'm supposed to be good at this?" Robin asks warily after seeing Kaldur and Conner go up against each other.

"The best, you could easily take down all of us at once." Wally replies with a bit of smugness in his voice.

"Uh…"

"Robin you're up against Artemis." Canary says calmly.

"Ok." He replies uncertain of what to do. Artemis walks up and sinks into a battle pose.

'Sink down and do a drop kick to the knees, watch out for her left hook.' The voice in Robin's head replies to the situation. 'Great now I'm going insane…' Robin does as it orders. Artemis lunges and Robin does those exact moves without a second thought.

"Oh my god! How did he do that?" Wally practically shouts after Artemis is flipped in the air and onto the ground.

"Uh… just lucky I guess." Robin replies uncomfortable with all the people staring at him.

"Geesh, next time could you throw me into the ground a little harder?" Artemis replies sarcastically while rubbing her bruised shoulder.

"Sorry." Canary stares then goes into a thoughtful pose. Suddenly she attacks Robin without warning forcing him to dodge her punch.

"Good."

"What, why are you attacking me!" Robin shouts back frantically, he then uses Canary as a springboard and launches himself into the rafters. Canary follows pursuit.

"Fight."

"HOW?"

"Do it."

"YOU WANT ME TO FIGHT WHEN I DON'T KNOW HOW?" Robin shouts angrily, he then does a series of acrobatic moves that leaves him dumbfounded.

"And he says he doesn't remember." Artemis scoffs. The rest of the team was in awe as Robin shows them moves that they had never seen him do before in their lives.

"Concentrate." Canary says, then lands a particularly hard punch that causes Robin to fly into a wall at top speed with a bang.

"Ouch, prost nenorocit de perete, Dumnezeu la naiba!" He mutters rubbing his head while getting up.

"Watch your language." Batman's voice replies from the door, causing everyone in the room to jump at the sound and turn.

"Batman." Robin replies blankly, he was the only one who had noticed the man lurking in the shadows.

"Good Canary, you proved that he still has the muscle memory of Robin even if he didn't know it." Batman says before leaving. The rest of the team just stares at Robin.

"Robin? I heard you lost your memory is that true?" A new voice enters the room in the form of….

Ok I really am sorry, but I've hit a ditch… in creative motivation… sorry. But Ideas would be welcome so yea. Again super sorry about not updating fast!  
Robin: Who asked that question at the end?  
Me: You'll have to find out in the next chapter.  
Robin: Whaaa, why?  
Me: Because I said so.

Romanian used:  
Why am I hooked up to these things?  
I am not speaking English? Oh…sorry.  
Ouch, stupid fu**ing wall, god da***t!


End file.
